


Charles Xavier One-Shot

by MIO_Milo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles Xavier's power, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIO_Milo/pseuds/MIO_Milo
Summary: just some Charles Xavier oneshots.  :)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Charles Xavier One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot  
> Hope you enjoy  
> I felt like writing this so lol.  
> Work in process.

Part 1 Post; 

*

_**What happens when Erik and Raven stop by to see Charles.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
